Dragon Ball Super: Final Alternativo
by Pyro456
Summary: Final alternativo de la saga de Black, mostrando el final de nuestros héroes y un desgarrador final para otras personas. Advertencia: Lemon, violación, muerte de personajes. No apto para todo público. One-shot


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece

-RESPLANDOR…- gritaba el príncipe saiyajin acumulando energía para su ataque decisivo- FINAL!

El ataque de Vegeta en su modo súper saiyajin azul dio directo a Black, quién terminó chocando contra unos escombros de ese futuro tan distópico en el que se encontraban.

Vegeta estaba muy cansado, la máquina del tiempo estaba hecha añicos, no podían volver a su presente. Bulma y Mai estaban a salvo en un bunker de refugiados, Trunks y Goku se hallaban tirados en alguna parte de la ciudad, debilitados igual que él.

-AAAH!- gritó Vegeta al sentir como algo le atravesaba el pecho-Mal...maldito…-decía mirando hacia atrás viendo a su atacante, Zamasu. Su cabello volvió a ponerse negro.

Vegeta se agarraba la herida, sangraba mucho. Con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, el príncipe de los saiyajin iba a atacar a su enemigo.

-Jejeje se acabo- término de decir para luego cortarle la cabeza al príncipe de los saiyajin.

El cuerpo de Vegeta cayó al suelo junto a su cabeza.

Zamasu se acercó a Black.

-Que imprudente fuiste- decía el ser verde.

-jejeje no importa- decía Black- De todas formas ya acabaste con él. Solo queda terminar con esos otros dos Saiyajin.

Trunks y Goku llegan junto a Zamasu y Black, iban volando lentamente.

Goku se hallaba en su modo súper saiyajin azul y Trunks en súper saiyajin 2.

-Que suerte- decía Zamasu- no tendremos que ir a buscarlos.

Black Goku se transformaba, llegando a su fase súper saiyajin rose.

-Terminemos rápido con ellos- decía Black con una sonrisa siniestra.

Trunks fue a atacar a Zamasu quién bloqueaba todos sus golpes. Por otro lado, Goku y Black se hallaban intercambiando golpes, siendo los golpes de Black los que acertaron más que los de Kakaroto.

-AAAH- gritó Goku lanzando un ataque que Black logró esquivar.

Black usó su técnica para multiplicarse y todos sus clones fueron a atacar a Goku.

Trunks estaba dando todo de sí mismo, estaba agotado, sus golpes lentamente iban perdiendo fuerza e impacto.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó burlón Zamasu- Me estas recordando mucho a tu padre.

-Papá-pensaba Trunks- ¿Dónde está?- preguntaba.

-No te preocupes- decía riéndose Zamasu-muy pronto te reunirás con él- decía acercándose a Trunks para atacarlo.

De un golpe logró lanzar a Trunks contra el suelo, cayendo cerca del lugar donde habían peleado antes Vegeta y Zamasu.

Goku con mucha dificultad estaba esquivando los ataques de todos los Blacks.

-KAME HAME HA!- lanzaba su ataque a la vez que giraba, dándole a todos sus oponentes.

-Me sigues sorprendiendo Son Goku- decía el Black original- Pero debemos acabar esto de una buena vez.

Black hizo espadas de ki y comenzó a atacar a Goku.

Ambos estaban luchando codo a codo.

-AAH!- gritó Goku al ser atravesado en el hombro por Black.

Black tomó esa oportunidad y atravesó el pecho de Goku.

-AAAH!-gritaba Goku mientras escupía sangre y volvía a su forma base.

-Por si las dudas…-decía Black decapitando a Goku-No hay que arriesgarse- decía sonriendo siniestramente viendo como el cuerpo de Son Goku caía al piso, muerto.

Trunks se incorpora, Zamasu aterrizó cerca de él.

-Este será tu fin- decía Zamasu haciendo una cuchilla de energía en su mano- acabarás igual que tu padre.

-¡¿Dónde está mi padre?!- exclamó Trunks furico.

-Al lado tuyo- decía Zamasu burlándose.

Trunks miró al piso y quedó anonadado.

Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin, su padre, estaba decapitado en el suelo, inerte, sin vida.

El ki de Trunks se elevó de golpe.

-AAAAAAHHHHH!- gritó acumulando cada vez más energía.

Trunks se acercó rápidamente a Zamasu y lo golpeo en el plexo solar para continuar atacando rápidamente.

Cada golpe de Trunks estaba cargado de furia, le era muy difícil a Zamasu esquivar los ataques del hijo de Vegeta.

De un golpe Zamasu terminó en el suelo, Trunks volaba arriba de él, estaba listo para matarlo de una buena vez.

-AAAAHHH!- gritó Trunks lanzando su ataque más poderoso a Zamasu.

El cuerpo del ser verde quedó hecho trizas.

Trunks comenzó a descender lentamente para cerciorarse del estado del cuerpo de Zamasu.

-AAAH!- gritó Trunks al sentir como le atravesaban el hombro izquierdo.

Al voltearse ve a Black quien le atraviesa el corazón con la mano derecha y le corta la cabeza con la izquierda.

Black se acerca a los restos de Zamasu.

-Ahora quien fue el imprudente- decía Black sonriendo como siempre y se limpiaba la sangre de la mano.

Los restos de Zamasu comenzaron a juntarse, volviendo a su forma original.

-Jejeje solo quería divertirme un poco- decía Zamasu mientras se limpiaba restos de polvo de su ropa.

-Bueno creo que ya nos divertimos lo suficiente- decía Black en un tono más serio.

-Sí, tienes razón- decía Zamasu de la misma forma.

Black observó unas siluetas a lo lejos.

-Me gustaría dejar vivas a esas dos- decía Black sonriendo con malicia, señalando a dos figuras femeninas, Bulma y Mai.

Las dos hembras humanas salieron de su refugió para ver donde estaban los muchachos.

-¿Qué utilidad tendrían unas humanas tan vulgares?- recriminaba Zamasu.

-La única utilidad que tienen seres como ellas- decía Black- Sexo.

-¿Sexo? ¿Estás interesado en eso?- preguntaba Zamasu.

-Podría decirse- decía Black- Estoy un poco curioso por eso.

-Como quieras- decía Zamasu aceptando la propuesta de su contraparte.

Black se acercó a donde estaban Bulma y Mai. La chica de pelo negro apuntó su arma al enemigo, pero este rápidamente la destruye y de un movimiento sin mucho esfuerzo, la deja inconsciente y tumbada en los escombros.

-¡Mai!-gritaba Bulma.

-No te preocupes, no la mataría- decía Black acercándose a Bulma- Todavía me son de utilidad-decía mientras su mano soltaba una luz contra Bulma.

El cuerpo de Bulma empezó a relajarse, sus ojos estaban en blanco.

-Hipnosis eh?- decía Zamasu detrás de él.

-Sí- respondía Black- Aunque sólo funciona con criaturas más débiles. Ahora… eres mi nueva esclava- decía Black a Bulma.

El cuerpo de la peliazul obedecía todas las órdenes de Black, sin embargo en el interior de su mente aún era consciente de todo lo que ocurría.

Bulma se arrodilló y Black dejó libre su miembro mientras sonreía.

Bulma toma el pene de Black y comienza a masturbarlo con sus manos.

La mujer estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, tratando de complacer a su amo.

Black la tomó de la cabeza e hizo que se la chupara.

La boca cálida y húmeda de Bulma chupaba el miembro del genocida maniático.

En el interior de su mente Bulma estaba furiosa, ser usada de esa forma por ese sujeto tan vil.

-Vegeta, ven pronto-pensaba Bulma desconociendo la cruda verdad del destino de su amado saiyajin.

Black metió completamente su pene dentro de la boca de Bulma. La científica atendía el glande del villano mientras le masajeaba los testículos.

Usaba su lengua para lamer desde la base hasta la punta.

Black sonreía maliciosamente.

-Eso es… sigue así- decía el sujeto con el cuerpo de Son Goku, gozando del trato de su nueva esclava.

Bulma metía y sacaba el pene de Black dentro de su boca. El rostro de la mujer se encontraba muy excitado y rojo.

-¡Basta!- pensaba Bulma furiosa, llorando en su interior.

Black seguía metiendo su miembro en la boca de Bulma. Zamasu por su lado se encontraba liquidando al resto de los sobrevivientes, salvo por Mai, que se hallaba inconsciente a pocos pasos de Black.

En el interior de su mente, Bulma trataba de resistir la hipnosis de Black, cosa que resultó inútil.

Black aceleró el movimiento pélvico que le estaba haciendo a la boca de Bulma, terminando por correrse dentro de ella.

-Asco- pensaba Bulma mientras tragaba el semen de Black.

-Excelente- decía Black- Has logrado complacerme muy bien, pero todavía no hemos terminamos- decía para despojarle el pantalón a Bulma.

El usurpador del cuerpo de Goku levanta a Bulma, sujetándola por los muslos. El miembro de Black estaba rozando la entrada de la intimidad húmeda de Bulma. La terrícola se sujetaba rodeando el cuello del Kaio-shin con sus brazos.

Black metió su pene dentro de la vagina de Bulma.

-Aah!- gemía la hipnotizada Bulma.

-Se siente muy bien- decía Black en el oído a Bulma.

El malvado Kaio-shin comenzó a moverse dentro de la humana. Metiendo su pene lo más profundo que podía.

Bulma quería morirse en su interior. Ser humillada y utilizada por una escoria como esa.

-Vegeta, por favor- pensaba Bulma- ayúdame.

Black se movía muy contento, sabía que esas terrícolas le servirían para algo a la larga.

La punta del pene de Black golpeaba el útero de la humana.

-Sí que te la estás pasando bien- decía Zamasu acercándose a la pareja en medio del coito.

-Desde luego- decía Black mientras continuaba con sus embestidas a la vagina de la mujer.

Metía y sacaba su pene del interior de la hembra humana. La intimidad de Bulma estaba muy húmeda, su rostro se hallaba sonrojado y excitado.

Zamasu contemplaba como su otra versión fornicaba con la humana de cabello azul.

-Parece que quieres unirte- decía Black moviéndose y dirigiendo el trasero de Bulma hacía Zamasu- Adelante- decía separando las nalgas de la peliazul, exponiendo su agujero anal a su contraparte verde.

Zamasu se posicionó detrás de Bulma, bajando su pantalón, revelando su miembro verde erecto y agarrando el culo de la humana.

-AAAH!- gemía Bulma al sentir la intromisión en su culo.

-Ah! se siente genial- decía Black al sentir el movimiento que hizo Zamasu en el interior de Bulma.

Zamasu metió su miembro completo dentro del ano de Bulma.

-¿Qué tal?- decía Black empezando a moverse.

-No está mal- decía Zamasu moviéndose también.

-Aah!- gemía Bulma hipnotizada.

Ambos Kaio-shin disfrutaban de los agujeros de la terrícola, quien no paraba de gemir de placer.

-Vegeta- pensaba Bulma llorando en el interior de su mente-lo siento.

La doble penetración de los genocidas no se detenía. Tanto Zamasu como Black estaban disfrutando de los dos agujeros de la hembra.

El ser verde apretó las nalgas de la chica, haciendo el agujero anal más apretado, ganando más placer.

La intimidad de la mujer de pelo azul estaba muy mojada, su ano estaba muy dilatado.

Mai comenzaba a despertarse, solo para contemplar la doble penetración que los Kaio-shin le hacían a la humana madre de su amado.

-¡Señora Bulma!- gritaba Mai buscando su arma en alguna parte.

-Silencio- decía Black disparándole un rayo hipnotizador a la mujer de pelo negro.

-Terminemos rápido de venirnos dentro- decía Black.

-Está bien- decía Zamasu.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse más rápido. Los penes comenzaron a generar mucha fricción dentro de la vagina y ano de Bulma.

-Aaah!- gemía Bulma mientras su ano y vagina eran llenados por el esperma de los dos Kaio-shin.

Su útero se llenaba con el esperma de Black mientras su ano lo hacía con el semen de Zamasu.

Black y Zamasu salieron de dentro de Bulma, haciendo que la mujer cayera al suelo sin mucha delicadeza.

Ambos hombres dirigieron su atención a Mai, que estaba hipnotizada y arrodillada.

Se posicionaron enfrente de ella, con sus penes erectos con rastros de semen y fluidos de Bulma.

-Chúpalos- ordenaba Black sonriendo.

Mai tomó ambos penes con cada mano, comenzando a masturbarlos para tomar el miembro de Black con su boca mientras masturbaba el de Zamasu.

La chica iba cambiando de pene mientras iba haciendo lo mismo, mientras chupaba uno, masturbaba el otro.

Mientras estaba chupando el pene de Black, Zamasu también metió su pene dentro de la boca de la chica, haciéndole un doble oral a la terrícola.

-Mmm…- gemía la chica con ambos penes dentro de su boca.

Tanto Zamasu como Black disfrutaban del roce de sus penes dentro de la boca de la humana de pelo negro.

-Aah!- gemía el Kaio-shin verde.

-Desabrocha tu ropa- ordenaba Black.

Mientras que los Kaio-shin metían y sacaban sus penes de la boca de Mai, esta comenzó a desabrochar su abrigo, exponiendo sus grandes pechos, revelando su falta de brasier.

Continuando con el sexo oral, la chica también se estaba quitando sus pantalones junto a sus bragas, mostrando su intimidad bastante húmeda.

-Trunks, auxilio- pensaba Mai llorando en el fondo de su mente.

Zamasu sale de la boca de Mai y obliga a la chica a levantarse sin que deje de chupar el pene de su contraparte.

Frotó su miembro verde en el culo de la chica mientras le masajeaba sus grandes pechos.

-Mmm…- gimió Mai al sentir la penetración de Zamasu en su húmeda vagina.

Ambos Kaio-shin se movían a cada extremo de la hembra humana de cabello negro.

Mai se retorcía mentalmente, quería escapar, quería matarlos, pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso. Estaba obligada, a ser el juguete sexual de esos dos seres perversos que liquidaron con todos los humanos del planeta.

-¡Por favor Trunks!- pensaba Mai-¡Ayúdame!

Black disfrutaba del tacto de la boca de la chica, quien chupaba sin detenerse su miembro saiyajin.

Zamasu por su parte se deleitaba con la intimidad de Mai, que parecía que le succionaba su miembro verdoso por cada estocada que le hacía.

Ambos Kaio-shin comenzaron a moverse más rápido contra el cuerpo de la chica.

-Mmm…- gimió Mai mientras que Zamasu se corría dentro de ella, llenando su útero con su esperma al mismo tiempo que tragaba el semen de Black.

La chica cayó al suelo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, exhausta, con su boca e intimidad sucias de semen.

-Debo decir que sí tienen su utilidad- decía Zamasu a su otro yo.

-Te lo dije- decía Black- Ya con todos los humanos muertos, podemos divertirnos todo lo que queramos con ellas, o incluso conseguir más- decía mostrando su anillo del tiempo.

-Bien pensado- decía el Kaio-shin verde mientras se dirigía hacía Bulma.

Black hizo lo mismo con Mai.

Zamasu estaba al lado de Black. El usurpador del cuerpo de Son Goku estaba cargando a Mai, sosteniéndola por los muslos mientras que la chica de pelo negro se aferraba a la espalda de su amo. Zamasu por su parte tenía a Bulma agarrada de la misma forma que Black.

-AAAH!- gimieron las dos mujeres al unísono al ser penetradas otra vez por los Kaio-shin.

Los gemidos de Bulma y Mai se escuchaban por toda la distopía. No había nadie vivo allí salvo por el cuarteto.

Las intimidades de ambas mujeres se encontraban muy húmedas, sus rostros muy excitados.

Los movimientos de Zamasu y Black estaban sincronizados, metiendo y sacando sus miembros al mismo tiempo.

-¡TRUNKS!- pensaba Mai llorando.

-¡VEGETA!- pensaba Bulma llorando también.

El destino había tomado un rumbo bastante cruel. Sus amados saiyajin no estaban allí para salvarlas, no podían resistirse a los poderes de sus violadores, nadie podía ayudarlas.

-Aaah!- gemía Bulma.

Ambas mujeres, se hallaban atrapadas en ese distópico futuro, con el único propósito de servir sexualmente a los desgraciados seres que liquidaron con toda la vida de ese planeta.

-Aaah!- gemía Mai.

Las embestidas de los Kaio-shin eran bruscas.

-Estoy a punto de venirme- decía Black.

-Yo también- decía Zamasu.

Ambos villanos comenzaron a moverse más rápido y brusco contra los cuerpos femeninos.

-AAAH!- gimieron Mai y Bulma al unísono.

Los Kaio-shin depositaron una gran carga de semen en el útero de las dos humanas.

Bulma y Mai cayeron rendidas al suelo. Sus intimidades desbordaban semen, estaban cansadas.

-Qué bien se sintió- decía Black subiéndose los pantalones.

Zamasu también se arregló sus ropas.

-Voy a usar las súper esferas del dragón- decía Zamasu- deseare que se reconstruya este planeta a mi gusto.

-Genial- decía Black- será un lugar cómodo para vivir.

-Desde luego- decía Zamasu mirando su anillo del tiempo- Ya que tenemos deseos ilimitados, deseare más mujeres, además de hacerlas infértiles. Sería un gran problema que se embarazaran.

-Buen punto- decía Black.

-Ya vuelvo- decía Zamasu- mientras tanto… diviértete- decía sonriendo.

-Por supuesto- decía Black sonriendo también.

Zamasu se marchó, dejando a Black a solas con Mai y Bulma, indefensas.

-Bien… por donde nos habíamos quedado- decía Black sonriendo maliciosamente.

Fin.

* * *

**Subo este relato que ya tenia bastante adelantado, comenten que les pareció.**

**Mundo lujurioso queda otra vez en pausa debido a razones estudiantiles.**

**No tengo certeza de cuando lo volveré a retomar, puede ser que suba el resto de capítulos, que son 4 ,de manera irregular.**

**Lo que si es seguro es que Mundo lujurioso terminara este año.**

**Sin mas que escribir, nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


End file.
